Strange Love
by ElvaHazel
Summary: A short story about Harley Quinn, her time spent in the asylum and her relationship with The Joker.
1. Million Dollar Man

It was our third session.

Having the opportunity to listen to the man speak was something I couldn't pass up. The danger he possessed wasn't frightening enough to keep me away. It was the perfect case, he was the perfect specimen, he could set the tone for my entire career.

An alarm went off signalling me to leave the cell. I rose from my chair and made for the door, carefully avoiding his gaze. Something about his eyes..

"Dr. Quinzel." He snarled, "Harleen Quinzel. And with a little twist we get Harlequin."

I paused with my hand on the door, but kept my gaze straight ahead. "Yes, like the clown character. I've heard it before." Does he think I'm like him? He truly believes we share a common thread?

"I like you, Harley. Don't stay away for too long." His laughter cut through the air and sent a chill down my spine. If I closed my eyes I could imagine the look on his face, terrifying yet comical with faded paint splashed across his scarred lips.

I wasted no time, rushing out of the room and straight for the front desk. "Signing out?" I nodded and signed my name -somewhat hastily - in a little rectangular box. _Harley Quinn_. Shocked, I crossed out the name and scribbled my own on top of it. My head was spinning.. What was I thinking? He wasn't right, was he? He kills people.. I wish to help people. We are nothing alike.

"A shorter session today, Dr. Quinzel." A voice from behind startled me. I jumped a little, and squeezed the pen much too hard. Red ink poured onto my hand and splattered onto my white blazer. _How ironic._

"Yikes! You uh, startled me, Dr. Arkham. He wasn't being very forthcoming today. I'll try again tomorrow." I ran my hands down my blazer, forcing some of the red ink off onto the fabric. "I got what I needed anyway."

"Very well." He nodded, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? We can assign someone else to this case if it's too much for you. I thought your inexperience would prove useful but.."

I hesitated. I knew that they doubted me, and I couldn't exactly blame them. I'm fresh out of school with no previous clinical experience, and boasting grades that I may or may not have earned on my own. Still, I was capable. I could do it. Couldn't I?

"No, no. That isn't necessary! I'm starting to get to him.." I stood up a little straighter and peered straight into his older eyes. " I can feel a breakthrough coming." I smiled half-heartedly and then started down the hall toward the exit.

"Very well. Same time tomorrow then!" Dr. Arkham called after me, a hint of worry echoing in his voice.


	2. As You Sleep

_Author's notes: I do not own the characters used in the story, nor the places. Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at a story in the Batman universe so please be kind. Comments and criticism is appreciated._

It was only a little past eight at night, but the sun was gone and only street lights provided safety from the dark. I reached into my bag and held onto my keys as though they were weapons; a small girl can never be too careful when working at Arkham. I could think of a few patients who would take great pleasure in killing me, or perhaps worse. I wasn't entirely helpless, as self-defense classes are a requirement for my job, but I knew I couldn't handle a convicted criminal on my own. I opened the door to my mid-nineties Accord and took a seat, quickly flipping the lock once the door was shut. Dinner.. when was the last time I ate anyway? The job was eating up much of my mind power and I often forgot to feed myself, stomach pains and all.

After coasting down several familiar streets I finally reached my humble apartment, and pulled into parking spot number thirteen. The building isn't much to look at, but **nothing** is particularly spectacular in Gotham. It has an old charm to it with extravagant architecture, which ultimately sold me on the place, even though it isn't located in the best neighborhood.

I rushed inside and forced my way up three twisted flights of stairs. I wasn't one for elevators.. Weird, right? It's not that I'm afraid of them, per say, I just didn't want to take my chances. It's one thing to be stuck in there alone but can you imagine being trapped inside a box with an annoying stranger? Exactly. My point is.. I always take the stairs.

I reached the door, unlocked it and entered the main room. I removed my coat, tossed it on the floor and headed immediately for the freezer. A frozen dinner was about all I had patience for, so I swiftly popped it in the microwave and grabbed myself a glass of wine. I decided a small dose of alcohol after work is exactly what I need, every night, without fail. The buzzer rang and I grabbed my meal, then flopped myself onto the couch in front of the TV.

"Must sleep.." I mumbled to myself after an hour of mindless re-runs and shuffled off to bed. Collapsing onto my red duvet, I stretched myself out and closed my eyes for what felt like the first time in a very long while.

_His smile_. I sat up immediately, eyes wide and head spinning. Why was I seeing his face? Hadn't I seen it enough in the last few sessions? I literally shook my head, hoping it would somehow dislodge the thoughts from my head. I couldn't go without sleep another night.. It wasn't even an option. I felt around my bedside table for a bottle of sleeping pills that I had been helping myself to for the past few months. I took one, washed it back with a gulp of water and closed my eyes again. Good night.

My alarm startled me awake and I immediately rushed to the washroom to ready myself for work. Upon gazing in the mirror I realized that I had forgotten to wash my face before bed. My mascara and eyeliner had smudged under my eyes, creating an almost clown-like appearance against my pale skin. _I look like him._ Sighing, I rushed into the shower and finished getting ready for what would almost certainly be another long day at work.

"M-morning, Dr. Quinzel! Signing in?" The clerk shot a look at me quickly and then fixed her gaze back on her computer monitor. "You betcha. And call me Harley! Everyone does." The young woman nodded quickly and smiled, reaching for the clipboard after I had successfully signed my name. Her hand shook as she placed the board next to her, and I immediately had a rotten feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" I bit down on my bottom lip and reached a hand to adjust the glasses perched on the bridge of my nose. Nervous ticks. I was all too aware of my own quirks. Silence. She kept her gaze fixed on the screen and began typing on her keyboard quickly, pressing backspace multiple times due to her rushed mistakes. "Hazel?"

"Harleen.." Dr. Arkham appeared behind me, clearing his throat. "Something happened last night."

"W-What do you mean? Tell me." I spun around to face him, taking in an expression I hadn't seen cross his face before. He opened his mouth, then hesitated. "Well?" I stammered, taking a step toward him.

"Joker escaped."

I felt a ringing in my ear and a feeling as though I was under water rushed over me. I could hardly focus or hear a thing.. I could almost feel the gears turning in my head. "What do you mean? How? When?"

"And he left something for you."


	3. Creep

_Author's Notes: Hello! Thank you for reading. I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter.. I couldn't be bothered to proof-read just yet. Let me know what you think! I'll update as much as !_

A vase with a single red rose sat upon my desk with a small tag attached to its neck.

_See you soon -J_.

"Was anyone hurt? Did any of the other patients escape?" I ripped the tag from the rose and crumpled it in my hand. So many thoughts flooded into my head. What does he mean? I couldn't fathom what he had in store for us, or perhaps more specifically for me. What had I done that was so different from the other psychologists?

"One of the guards was killed and then placed into Joker's cell. His face was painted as a clown and a Joker player card was then stuffed into his mouth.." Adam, one of the psych nurses, entered the room and placed himself in front of me. "He's coming for you next. We contacted GCPD first thing this morning. They are out searching for him as we speak."

"Out of precaution for our staff and patients, we'd prefer it if you went home for today. We'll send a police escort with you." Dr. Arkham stood in the doorway, leaning his broad form against the frame.

"What do you mean? I'll be a goner for sure if you send me home!" Was everyone losing it? Sure, I don't want my friends to be hurt! But I would hardly be surprised if he knew my home address. A criminal mastermind will almost certainly have access to public records. I suppose they figure I'll be the perfect bait to lure him out..

"We are hardly sacrificing you, Harleen. This is for the good of you and of our staff. I won't listen to another word! I have enough on my plate without wasting my effort on these trivial matters." He clapped his hands together quickly, "Come on then. An escort is waiting for you at the front doors."

Defeated, I lowered my head and let out an audible sigh before leaving my office. As expected, a police escort was waiting for me and he quietly began escorting me to my car. A moment of silence, finally. I desperately need an opportunity to sort out my thoughts. I could not help but wonder, did I suspect anything? Did the vision of his face before I slept serve as a type of warning? Perhaps he had said something.. I could have subconsciously known. The idea is plausible.. anything is plausible when you're working on The Joker.

"I-Is this your car, miss?" The officer had a soft voice with a nervous tone, "If you'll hand me your keys I'll take you home. The station will send a car to pick me up once you are home safely." His handsome face broke into a quick smile, as he placed his hand on the roof. "It appears to be sturdy. Perfect for a pretty psychologist working at a high security looney bin."

I rummaged through my purse, searching for my conveniently disguised set of keys. "Well, thank ya. I'm hardly in the state of mind to compute flattery.. but oh.. here are the keys!" I tossed them into his hands and let myself into the passenger side. He opened the door, adjusted his seat to accommodate his much-taller frame and started the engine. We took off in the most direct route, and arrived at my apartment in what felt like moments.

I forced myself out of the car and headed toward the officer with my hand out for the keys. He dropped them into my hands at once, so I turned on my heel and headed for the apartment . "Wait, miss. I was told to escort you to your actual apartment. Number thirty-three, correct?"

I stopped just short of the main doors and let out a frustrated groan. "You can't be serious! I can handle myself from here, but I do appreciate the thought. Please don't bother, okay? I'll be just fine." I had a strange feeling wash over me, but tried to push the negative thoughts aside. I'll naturally be suspicious today! How could I not be? It's a fear response.. Nothing more.

"Really, I insist. If my colleague shows up and I haven't done my job properly, I'll be disciplined and handed more jobs like this. Please, Harle-en?" He started chasing after me, and I lacked the willpower to fight with him any longer. He paused briefly at the elevators, but followed me up the stairs after a minute of fruitless waiting. "You a stairs kinda girl? Makes sense."

I shook his hand upon reaching the door and quickly let myself inside. Home. Something about entering your home after a long day.. It's like wrapping yourself in a warm blanket or drinking hot chocolate on the first day of winter. Pure - and simple - comfort.

The lights immediately shut off and a terrible laugh echoed through the quaint living room.

I knew it! How could I be so stupid? This is what happens when you ignore that little voice in your head! I swear Oprah devoted an entire episode on this topic.. Had I learned nothing? I..

"You look positively delicious today, Dr. Quinzel. Allow me to fix that.." Another laugh as a blunt object was smashed against my skull.

Darkness. There is nothing more terrifying than the dark.


	4. Sweet Dreams

_Author's Notes: I wanted to give you guys some Joker action here. Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated and welcome. Enjoy!_

I awoke eventually on what appeared to be my very own couch. My head pounded and my stomach churned.. I must have hit my head very hard. I reached around in the darkness for anything familiar. I could feel nothing but air around me. It was too quiet.

"I'd like to tell you a story, Doctor. _Eveerybody_ has a story, don't they? Some childhood trauma that may or may not have contributed to their insanity?" He paused for a moment, and then a chuckle escaped from his mouth. "But these things.. these traumas.. they're all pretty _trivial_ in the end. Aren't they?"

"I.." My mouth moved but words refused to fall out freely. I couldn't see his outline nor predict what side of the room he was on. Something told me he wasn't close, which eased my mind, but did little to lessen my anxiety. My heart raced.

"I can hear your heart beat, beat, beating from over here." I pictured a remarkably straight smile would cross his face as he said that, causing his deep tissue scars to raise up along his face. His paint would likely be faded, some resting in the creases in his face, others smeared under his eyes and across his lips. I could replay every one of his ticks in my mind.. the way he entwined his fingers together when he was thinking, the drastic changes in expression regardless of the topic, and the way he licked his lips almost out of habit. I swear his eyes darkened from brown to black sometimes.. Human to inhuman. And here I was, alone with him. Alone with him in the safety of my own house.

"All I wanted to do was help you. I thought.." I stopped.

"You thought.. she thought! She actually thought she was helping me!" His mechanical laughter filled the air, spilling over into my room. "No, no, no. You can't help me. You can't help someone who is unwilling. Unable."

"I don't believe.. I think you have the choice." I hesitated. Hadn't he? Something he told me about his dad.. about how he used to beat him. And all he wanted was to make him laugh.

"Your father hit you, didn't he? Never made any time for you? You felt invisible." My voice wavered. I had to talk my way out of this. "You aren't invisible anymore! We more than see you.. Hell, we can feel your presence from miles away. But it's not too late to change."

"Change. Change what? What is there to change? I am exactly the person I want to be. I am always smiling. Everything is a joke. There is humor in everything.. But that is the issue. Not everyone will get the joke, you see? No, no. You don't see."

I heard a chain being pulled and a light suddenly came on above me.

"But now you do." He crept slowly toward me, stopping only inches from my face. "Well.. Whoops. Did I do that?" He poked the side of my face, the side he had smashed in with an object I can't picture. "Tsk.. Tsk.. Well, this isn't going to do!" He traced his finger down the side of my face from the temple to cheek and then finally stopped once he reached my lips. Noticing the blood which had pooled around it from contact, he smeared the blood on my lips, extending the blood past my actual lips, mimicking his own trademark.

I could feel my eyes shutting again and there was little I could do to stop them. The pain was overwhelming at this point.. throbbing with sharp shocks every few moments. I lost the will to fight and closed my eyes.

He planted a soft, unsure kiss on my temple and with that, I let myself go.

"Sleep tight, my HarleyQuinn."


	5. No Way Out

_Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading. This is a short update but I may be busy for the next few days so I wanted to update as much as possible. Please, please let me know what you think! I need some feedback. Enjoy!_

I awoke to the sounds of helicopters hovering over my apartment building. I tried to move my arms but quickly discovered he wasted no time in tying me to a chair in the living room. My mouth was duct taped shut, so there was no use in screaming. Plus, no one would be able to hear me over the roaring wind outside. Glancing around the room, I didn't catch any sign of him. A lamp had fallen onto the floor, but remained in one piece and the TV had been turned on to feature a children's show - fittingly one which featured clowns. The sound was, ominously, muted.

A stout man wearing a Halloween circus mask emerged out of my bedroom holding a homemade contraption with various wires emerging from its core. It was a bomb - without a doubt. The Joker had an affinity for bombs.. and making an entrance. "Sorry, doll. We jus' needed a place ta make our stuff. Nothin' person-" The Joker emerged from my room and gave the costumed man a quick punch to his face before he could finish his sentence. The bomb, fortunately for all of us, was not set off during their petty altercation.

"Harley, Harley.. No talking to the help! You're different from them.." He encouraged, waving his arms manically as if to emphasize his point. "Like me." He turned and grabbed a chair which he then placed in front of me. Seated now, he continued to make conversation. "After all.. you had daddy issues too didn't you, pumpkin? Everything can be traced back to a woman's father, can't it? I'll wager your old man was a mean drunk.. yes, you often suffered at his hands but not nearly as much as your mother did."

My face likely said it all and at that, he erupted with a fit of laughter. "It's all too easy. You're too easy, Harley! Heh.." His eyes shifted to the window, where a strong beam of light had suddenly appeared. I turned to see what had distracted him and there it was. It was exactly what he was waiting for. The whole reason he had turned my home into a prison.. The Batsignal.

The Batman was coming. It all suddenly made sense.. I was only a pawn used to gain the caped crusaders attention. The Ying to Joker's Yang. They completed each other.. it was as though one could not live without the other. The Joker's anarchy gave The Batman every reason to do what he did - a million reasons to put his life on the line every day. I very suddenly felt safe, knowing almost certainly that I wasn't going to be further harmed today. Unless the Joker won..

A shadow crept across the window which was further amplified by the light cast by the helicopters. It was terrifying. Far more terrifying than I had imagined - as my expectation was rather low due to the mental image of a man dressed as a bat. Perhaps I'm just desensitized to all forms of crazy, good or bad.

"Well, Bats.. Welcome! You're just in time for my little show. Boys? Make the bat go night-night!"

Countdown.


	6. Sweet Serial Killer

I chuckled as his homemade bomb started it's countdown from three minutes. Three minutes, can you imagine? What possessed him to create a bomb with such a ridiculous time limit? What possessed me to laugh just now? I can feel myself going off the deep end. Perfect timing.

"You keep giving me precisely what I want, Bats! You've spoiled me. Don't you know the results of spoiling an only child?"

It was a frantic back and forth in which The Joker was always outdone, at least physically, by Batman. The costumed henchmen didn't even bother to intervene.. They were hoodlums on a barely earned smoke break, peering out from my bedroom doorway. I continued to sit helplessly, staring at what cannot be accurately conveyed with words. As it continued, and The Joker became increasingly battered, I grew viciously afraid.

Was I worried about my patient, as any good psychologist would be? Or was it something more?

It was finally over after a swift knock to the head, leaving The Joker unconscious on the carpeted floor. My floor. The Batman took a large, heavy step toward the men across from us but they managed to shuffle out of my front door leaving their boss behind. I mumbled against the tape on my mouth, hoping the bat would free me from my speechless hell. He took my gibberish to heart and quickly ripped the tape from my lips. "What the hell was that?" I snapped, fighting against the rope on my wrists.

"You're safe. At least for now." The Dark Knight scolded, releasing me from my binds. "You are his psychologist, aren't you? What could he possibly want with you?" He moved away from me and put his hand up to his ear, as if taking a call.

_"Batman? Did you find him?"_

"Yes. He has been taken care of."

_"Are YOU okay?"_

"I'm fine. Send them over."

I stood up and brushed myself off, surveying the damage to my apartment. It was fairly minimal considering the caliber of men I had running around in here. Nothing a good clean up couldn't fix.. Although some compensation would be nice.. I felt betrayed. And a little disoriented.

"Just going through the motions, huh? Must get pretty old for you.. Throwing him back into jail every few weeks." I turned around to find him towering over The Joker, searching for signs of life. "Hey! Hey.. I'm talkin' to you!" My accent slipped before I could catch it, making me feel like a fool. "What happens to him now?" He hadn't moved or made any attempt to answer my questions, and I doubted he was even listening. Marching up to him I teetered on my tip-toes and threw my hand against his mask, slapping him as hard as I could. "Well?!" I demanded, fists curled and ball straight.

He released a deep chuckle and began to pat the top of my head, "You're a fool to care for him, Harley."

"He'll be back in Arkham, behind bars. Which is where he belongs!"

The Commissioner and several other GCPD officials busted through my door and headed straight for the great Dark Knight. Staff members of Arkham Asylum followed with a chair meant to restrain him during transportation. They quickly propped him up on the wheelchair and then proceeded to push him out of the room. The Batman followed quickly after them, liking there as extra security.

My heart sank. He looked so helpless.. So fragile.

I dragged myself into my bedroom, pushing aside whatever parts were left behind and threw myself on the bed. What was wrong with my head? Why do I feel this way about a monster? I let out a frustrated grunt and then pushed myself into an upright position on the bed. Suddenly I realized an odd looking garment hanging just slightly out of my closet door with a small tag, similar to before. I stood and reached for it, pulling the doors apart further.

A red and black one-piece harlequin suit was hanging there for me, complete with an outlandish headpiece and jester shoes. Unshaken by this, I reached around until I found the tag again.

_"For you, my mischievous Harley Quinn - Mr. J"_

_"Mr.J..." _I felt tears spring to my eyes and an excitement awoke in me which was unparallel to anything else I had ever experienced. He chose me. All these years of work and no play.. It was bound to make me go crazy sooner or later. I wanted to laugh and mean it. I wanted someone who could make me laugh! I longed for an unscheduled day with no rules.. No one to dictate my life to me or for me. No one to call me Harleen! Whadda I do now?

"Mr. J.. I'm coming for ya!"


	7. Born To Die

_Authors Notes: I sincerely apologize for all of the errors in the last chapter. I wrote it at about 3 AM and didn't proof read.. not in the least bit. I'll try to catch them this time. Thank you for reading! Shout out to BatMad for being my first reviewer. I hope you all enjoy this one! Ivy makes her first appearance in this update. Thanks again._

I pulled the garment from my closet and tossed it on my bed. _What was I thinking?_ I hurried to the washroom to cleanse my face - and hopefully my soul. My cheeks were less round than usual, a clear sign that the case effected me more than I thought. My eyes, which used to be dull and lifeless, gleamed with excitement and desire. I tried in vain to make myself afraid of the whole situation.. I could have been killed today - quite easily. Ultimately another tick mark on the Joker's kill list and nothing more. But he must have gone out of his way for some reason I just couldn't grasp. Did he see something in me? Something no one else was willing to see?

I'd always been cute and a bit off. Girls were often cruel to me, though I never quite understood why, and men always attempted to dominate me. I suppose my height and general appearance made them feel strong and large in comparison. It aided their lack of self-confidence and only worsened mine. My education was nearly a bust on several occasions.. as my professors expressed more interest in me than was considered 'appropriate'. I had only given in once, but was completely written off after my one indiscretion. It was assumed that I slept my way to my degree with every male teacher available. But it wasn't true. Professor Sutherland was my only one, and it was truly because he was brilliant. Everything he said sounded like poetry in my youthful mind - and his aura captivated me. I loved him, I think.

My peers disregarded me as 'dumb' but I never truly was. I played the role they felt was appropriate for a small, button-nosed blonde. After all, they were going to cast me as that stereotype whether I accepted it or not. Why not let myself in on some fun? Fun. I missed fun.

I splashed water on my face one last time before realizing I couldn't wash off what I had become. I understood his logic.. more than I wanted to admit. Whether it be him or someone else, the world needed balance. He was pure evil. An unstoppable, untreatable sociopath. He killed because he wanted to and felt no remorse after the fact. He was, and always will be, our truest villain. He represents our fear of the unknown, of what we do not understand, to a tee. He is our worst nightmare because he defies precisely what makes us human. Could he even be placed in the same category as us knowing his very fundamental difference? I wasn't sure. He had lost his humanity long ago.

- **Flashback **-

"You get me don't you, Doc? You know what makes me tick." He slid his hands through his greased green mane, and shot me a toothy grin. "Or maybe you are convinced by your own unconfirmed belief."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm not sure **you** know why you do what you do. I would say it's an impulse you can't control.. Perhaps an inborn uniqueness which was only further aggravated by your father's abuse."

Our second session. I wasn't nearly as afraid this round. I felt I knew what to expect from the clown.

"Ahh.. yesss. We're all just chemicals, aren't we? Carrying out impulses sent from our brain. I just wasn't created equal, hmm? Is that it? I'm not like the monsters in your dreams, Harley. I'm real. See?" He pulled the skin from his cheek out, pinching it between his finger tips. "I'm not.. constrained.. by the chains of your moral code. I am death. Death isn't fair."

"One could argue.." I started.

"It waits for no one. Hehe.. Not even you. You're already dead." He threw his head back with laughter, smashing his skull on the back of his chair. Without even a flinch, he continued hysterically.

I rushed from my chair to make sure he was alright, despite my order to keep my distance at all times. I reached my hand toward his head but felt his rough, calloused hand grab mine instead. It was as though a cobra had wrapped itself around me, and I felt my veins flooding with blood.

"You're just.. rotting from the inside." He kissed my hand with all the force he could muster, dragging his teeth across my flesh at the same time. I pulled with all my strength and freed myself from his clutches, running for the door as security scrambled in. A nurse rushed to sedate him, but I was gone before I could see the outcome.

Blood ran down my hand and onto my arm. It was merely a surface wound.. yet I could see indents of his teeth in between the red lines of his face paint.

- **End of Flashback** -

I shut my eyes tightly and drew a deep breath. Emerging from the washroom, I stripped my work clothes off and pulled the harlequin suit over my body. Glancing in a mirror which hung on my door, I felt I looked like myself for the first time in a long while. It was as though this silly costume was my second, tougher skin.. and perhaps my second chance, too. I helped myself to a pair of clean, grey work pants and placed a black button-up shirt over the crimson outfit. Gaining access to Arkham would be especially easy after what happened tonight, though I would have to wait until tomorrow to make my move.

I shed my old skin today and regenerated a new one.

Good bye, Harleen.

**- Later At Arkham-**

"Should you be here right now?"

...

"Hello?"

The security guard hovered over me as I handed him my access card. I hadn't even noticed him for a few moments as my mind was spinning uncontrollably. "You've been through enough today, you know? They wouldn't mind if you took a personal day.. or even slept tonight."

"I'm fine, really. I'm the only witness, after all. He's my patient.. I can't just.." I tried to form a valid excuse but I simply couldn't focus on my words. I've always been peculiar, anyway.

"Alright. Go ahead, Harleen. Take care." He waved me through easily enough, though worry washed over his features. He whispered to the guard next to him, something about me, but I wasn't able to make it out. Harleen.. Harleen.. Harleen. I'm a lot of things but I am not Harleen. I never was.

I walked slowly through a series of hallways until I made my way to the higher security area, which I buzzed myself into. No guards were at the door, oddly, which was likely due to The Batman's presence. They would never miss an opportunity to kiss his ass! High security criminals? Eh! Later. I laughed to myself.

A tap on the glass to my left shook me out of my stupor.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"Harley.." It was Pamela Isley. Or Poison Ivy, I suppose.

"I heard you had a rough night. What are you doing here?" She placed a hand on her curvaceous hip, then propped herself against the heavy glass which separated us. Even in an orange jumpsuit she was devastatingly beautiful.. Toxins or no toxins, I couldn't imagine a man refusing her advances.

"I was the one involved, wasn't I? I can't exactly trust what he'll tell them, you know. I'm not sure this is appropriate, Ivy. You aren't even my patient." I tried to keep a stern tone, though my voice was shaking. Back and forth. Back and forth. What am I doing here again? Mr.J..

"Don't do anything stupid, Harley. You might know what it feels like to be a caged animal like me soon if you aren't careful. It won't suit you. They'll eat you alive." She shrugged and walked toward her cot, seeming to give up on me. "Send Batman my regards, will you?"


	8. Enjoy The Silence

_Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing! This is the final chapter before their big escape. I apologize for all the build up but I promise I'll do my best to make it worth the wait. And sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. Enjoy!_

I approached the front desk and searched anxiously for my colleagues. No one was gathered around the room where we usually held him.. Could he have been placed on the floor above? It seemed like the most reasonable option.. I suppose they figure he needed an even more secure wing since The Batman is visiting. I doubt even the most common crooks would approve of his presence.

"Are they..?" I began, hesitating with the pen in my hand and sign in sheet below me.

"Yes. Commissioner Gordon didn't want to take any chances so they locked him up real tight and placed him on the floor above us." She removed her eyes from the monitor and peered up to me, worry lines crinkling her young face. "Harley.. Are you alright? You don't have to be here.."

I sighed deeply and smiled, signing my name lazily the last line. Perhaps they would suspect me less if I acted as though I had nothing to hide.. "I'm fine, Hazel. Really. The guards gave me a hard time, too! I must look pretty awful."

"Not awful. Just different.. I'll buzz you through when you reach the elevator." She gave me a weak smile and pulled the clipboard from under my arms. Her brown-eyed gaze moved back to her monitor as if nothing happened and I felt a relief wash over me. I could only hope I had fooled her as well as I thought.

I reached the intimidating steel elevator doors quickly, as they were only meters away from the desk, and heard the loud beeping sound as she buzzed me through. The doors opened slowly, almost struggling against their own weight, and I stepped in. I stood very still - knees buckled - as the elevator took me to the seventh floor of the asylum. It had been used to house Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc and Clayface previously, just to name a few. But what The Joker lacked in size he most certainly made up for in intelligence and cunningness.. even without my help, those walls wouldn't be able to hold him for long.

The doors opened once again.

"What are you trying to do, Joker?" Batman's deep voice boomed in the perfectly acoustic room. He was bound to a gurney-like structure, standing up on a ledge attached to the bottom of the contraption. The room was lit entirely, with many officers, nurses and the commissioner standing around to witness the interrogation.

I stood in the shadows for a moment, hesitant to interrupt just yet.

"If you'll just cooperate with us.. we can make this whole incident appear less severe. We want to know what you're trying to tell us.. Please.." Gordon chimed in, playing the role of good cop tremendously well.

"Please? P-L-E-A-S-E?" Joker laughed furiously, moving his head from to side as he was unable to move anything else. "Do you really think that was going to work? I expected more from you, Gordon. As for you, Bats.." His laughter stopped abruptly, as his features took on a more serious tone. "You're not still angry with me over the whole bird-thing are you? I thought our relationship had evolved past that.."

Batman rushed him, pushing the gurney to the floor. His fists pounded against Jokers face, leaving it almost immediately black and blue. Several nurses rushed to pull him off of the clown, but none succeeded. Gordon, always B-Man's voice of reason, finally reached him. "You are better than this."

He composed himself, and rose reluctantly from his foe. "I'm done here." Clenching his fists to his sides, he strode over toward me. I panicked but held my ground, determined not to embarrass myself in front of the crowd. "Behave." He commanded and pushed past me, disappearing suddenly from behind me. I would sure love to learn his tricks.

"Harleen?" Perfect.

"I.. couldn't sleep. Is there anything that I can do to help?" I volunteered, with a mousey voice. He just caught me off guard, is all.. Damn cops.

"We have everything under control. I'd prefer it if you'd get some sleep for now. We'll be escorting him back to his usual chamber and you can speak to him tomorrow, as per usual - unless your superiors have something against your involvement." Gordon nodded toward the guards, who lifted the gurney off the floor with ease. He was hardly more than skin and bones.

I nodded slowly, submitting for now. I will have the perfect opportunity to free him once he's placed back into his cell.. Even if the codes have changed, I'll find another way. I came this far and I'm not stopping until my work in finished.

Though battered, Joker glanced at me through squinted eyes. A smile erupted onto his swollen face, as if he knew exactly what I was planning. Did he know? Was I merely a pawn in his attempt to escape permanently? I had to admit it made sense.. but a part of me needed to know for sure.

I turned and headed back to the elevator, fleeing the scene. I had little time to plan, and I needed to make the most of it.

_(P.S. I tried to make the villains relevant to when Harley was first introduced to his gallery of rogues. I wanted Batman to experience a loss at Joker's hands *the bird thing*, which happens to be Jason Todd. It may not make sense in the true series of events, but I wanted to include it in the story. Hopefully that is okay!)_


	9. Mad House

_Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I had a bad case of writer's block this chapter.. unfortunately. But I hope you'll still enjoy it! Let me know what you think. _

I scurried down the hall toward my office and closed the door behind me once I arrived. I felt panicked but alive for the first time in a long while. This was what life was all about - living everyday as though it is your last and without regret. The idea that my plan could backfire no longer frightened me because regardless of what happened, even if I ended up behind glass, it would be worth it to feel this heady adrenaline pumping through my veins. My career. My friends. My 'family'. Anything I lost would be of imagined importance - not tangible - not like this.

I inhaled and held my breath, unbuttoning my blouse gradually.

No shame. I don't have to pretend anymore.

My head became clouded and warm from the lack of oxygen and I felt a rush as I breathed in again.

I pulled the shirt off of my arms and dropped it behind my desk. I slid my trousers off with ease and placed them in the same heap, just out of sight from any prying eyes. Searching my desk, I grabbed a compact mirror which I then placed on my desk so that I could see myself. I rubbed white paint onto my face until I was well disguised and then applied black paint around my eyes in the style of a mask. Finally, I reached for crimson red lipstick and ran it across my lips carefully. The final touch was the jester headpiece which I threw onto my head and fastened onto the body suit.

Face paint. Gloves. Ridiculous outfit. Had I forgotten anything?

_A smile._ That's what he would say.

I opened my office door and checked both sides of the hall, ensuring no one was present to witness my act of anarchy. Satisfied with the lack of commotion, I stepped out of the room with a smoke bomb in my hand - one I had thought to _borrow_ days ago - and headed toward Joker's glass cage.

He sat on the edge of his cot staring at the wall ahead of him with a one-sided grin. I treaded lightly toward the password locked device next to his chamber, swiped a recently fired guard's access card and entered the six digit code. The door to my side clicked open and I slipped through it quickly, approaching the criminal I grew to admire.

"Meet your new and improved Harley Quinn!" The words escaped my lips before I had time to process them. I had rehearsed this moment in my mind several times, fantasizing as I listened to his stories during our sessions. But this.. this was not what I had in mind.

He rose from his seated position as his grin grew into an almost Cheshire-like smile and then released a high-pitched laugh. I hesitated, then latched my hand onto his, leading him out of his cell and down the hallway. I noticed Ivy out of the corner of my eye and shrugged, swiped the card and entered the code once more. She ran out of the room and joined us, as I handed her the smoke bomb I had been waiting patiently to use. She tossed it behind us as we ran, hiding our path as we made our escape from the asylum. We had passed through the back exit at the same time..

Or so I thought.

Ivy was to my side, but Joker was nowhere to be found. I looked around frantically, hoping he had made it out safely as well. And he had. I watched as his lanky figure hopped into a car and drove off ahead of us, without making any effort to help us.

"Hey! Are you kiddin' me?!" I screamed after him, as Ivy grabbed my arm. Was this really all a plot? Had I meant nothing to him? Just another foolish shrink..

"We don't have time for this, darling. Come with me! I've had a place on hold for a while now.. and the person behind it will never give us up. We'll be safe there, I promise." Ivy tightened her grip on my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction of the crazed clown. "Please, Harley. It's the least I can do."

I surrender.

The alarms began to sound and we disappeared into the night.


	10. You Can Be The Boss

_Notes: Thanks for reading! Chapter updated. Comic Con was fun! I went with a group as Resident Evil members - I was Jill Valentine - and soloed as Harley Quinn for a day as well. Lots of amazing costumes and the arena was at capacity! Much more activity than I anticipated for the Canadian version. Fun! Enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing! I try to make references to BTAS as much as possible, if you're wondering. Just for fun!_

"Nice place you got here." It was rather quaint but nicely decorated. It felt lush due to several types of plants which were placed around the apartment.

"Thank you. It certainly beats the asylum.. Or wherever Joker is holding up." She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then continued. "What is the story with you two, anyway? Don't tell me it's anything romantic.."

It was my turn to hesitate. "I wouldn't call it traditional.. But nothing is with Mr. J. Doesn't suit him, does it?" I sighed to myself, confused and hurt by his abandonment. What had I done to deserve it?

"Mr.J? Harl.. Did you hit your head, darling? You aren't thinking straight."

"Oh, excuse me, plant lady! I'm sure you're the poster girl for sanity, right? We're all a little crazy. Why not embrace it?" Her green eyes lit up with rage, so I backtracked. "Sheesh! Sorry. I really meant to say that it's nature. Nature always wins."

"I cannot argue there. You will have to crash on the couch tonight.. I hadn't planned on being here myself let alone with a guest." She nearly floated to the closet and pulled out some sheets and pillows, tossing them on the couch. "It's not bad, I promise."

"Thanks, Ivy. You're a real pal!" My tone wavered, "What is going to happen now?"

"First I'd recommend washing that paint off! Never sleep with anything on your face, Harl." She laughed, "Then we need to get some rest. We'll figure out the details tomorrow.. It's not as if they're going to track us down tonight."

Defeated and too tired to keep my head up, I dragged my feet down the hall until I reached the washroom. I lazily scrubbed at my face for what felt like an eternity, patted it dry and returned to my makeshift bed. _I don't know how they manage to scrub this off every night._ I tried to think, or rather scheme up a way to find The Joker but sleep found me sooner than anticipated.

I awoke to Ivy throwing a piece of paper on my face. "Hey! Watch it. I'm sleeping here!"

"I believe this was intended for you." She met my groggy gaze with a disappointed look, much like the one my mother gave me when I told her my career aspirations.

**THE JOKER SEEKS A HENCHGIRL. **

**"You've been selected to attend a gathering hosted by the one, the only, Joker. Are you ready to be his 'partner' in crime?"**

"Eee! Do you really think...?!" I jumped out of bed, reached for Ivy's shoulders and shook her. "Do you think this was meant for only me, Red?" Maybe I fit into his plan after all.

"He left us both for dead last night. You won't find me advocating unhealthy relationships! But there is a number if you're **that** morbidly curious.. I personally wouldn't bother, though." She freed herself from my grasp and reached for her landline. "Here. Don't say I didn't warn you! Whatever happened to female empowerment? I fear for us all."

A part of me is still angry with him for leaving us behind.. but this other part, and maybe it **is** simply morbid curiosity, wants to know why he did it. I helped him escape. I put everything on the line for him. If he doesn't want me, I still need some amount of closure. We're going to be running in the same crowd now, after all. I won't be able to avoid him completely, right?

I know it isn't a wise decision.. I've always had a real problem with attaching myself to people too much, too soon. I become oddly dependent on boyfriends and sometimes even friends, until they feel suffocated and leave me in the dust. I may understand the human mind and psychology better than most, but even I can't prevent my daddy issues from showing. Yet my issue is so selective.. I have a difficult time relating with the majority of people, so I keep my distance, and try to scare them off. Why I choose a select few to be my victims, I'll never know.

I took a deep breath and dialed the numbers into her - completely ghetto - phone, and felt my panic increasing as it rang several times. No answer. I placed the phone down on the receiver and exhaled audibly.

_Ring. _

Startled, I grabbed the phone quickly and placed it against my ear.

"Harleeey? Is that you?" A familiar, eerie voice called from the other end of the line.

"M.. Mr. J! Are you angry with me?" I fumbled for words, but my anxiety was getting the best of me. He makes me feel so insecure.. I'm not sure I like the feeling.

"No. Not at all, pumpkin pie! Now where are you?"

"I.. I'm with a friend. You left me, remember?"

"Left you? How could I ever leave **you**? No, no.. I needed for us to go our separate ways. You see.. you weren't part of the plan. But a spot just opened up in our little gang, you lucky little minx." He practically hissed into the phone, elongating every third word. "Wacko Toy Store. 9:00."

"I don't know where.." He hung up, just like that. Now what? Sure, I've lived here my whole life! But I'm not exactly versed in toy store locations. "Wacko Toy Store.. Do you know where that is?"

"Sure. I'll take you there. I'm not leaving you alone with that psycho, either.." She thrust her finger in my face, and wagged it back and forth. "Otherwise, you're on your own!"


	11. Body Electric

_Notes: Sorry! I've been so busy lately but I'll try to update again before the craziness continues. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this one. Apologies for any errors! Didn't have a chance to proof-read. :) Also.. I hate the way this is set up but changes everything once I submit it. So apologies if it is hard to read.._

**-INSERT BREAK HERE-  
**

"I can take care of myself, Red."

"No, actually, you can't. You clearly can't! If you could you wouldn't be in this situation." She was noticeably angry, and more than a little confused. "I mean, shit. You know what he is capable of!"

"Yes, I do. I know very well. More than you ever will! Everyone thinks I'm some dumb bimbo, but I'm not. I'm playing the game, too, ya know?" I felt badly, but continued. "And it would be unwise for me to ignore him now. I'd rather not get on his bad side."

I know she is only looking out for my best interests.. But I'm not a child. I have to do this.

"Whatever, Harl. Do what you want.. You know where to find me if you need a place to crash for a while."

"And I'll be looking for your replacement.."

"Not the damn cat lady! Don't do that to me." I laughed under my breath and wrapped my arms around Ivy, unsure of when I'd see her again. "I'll miss ya! Thank you for everything. I won't forget it!"

**-FLASH FORWARD-**

I approached the doors of Wacko Toys and immediately it swung open, nearly hitting me, and a pair of strong arms pulled me inside. A man with a clown mask pulled the door shut behind us and released me from his grip. "Ha. I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to show up, doc. He's waiting for ya!"

In my rush to see him I accidently knocked into another masked villain, and he was every bit as frightening as the others. "What's a little slice like you doing here? I don't want to be putting you to waste.. Why don't you come with me? I'll show you how we do it in the underground.." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him, I could smell the heavy stench of alcohol on his breath.

"I hardly think so, you bozo! Now get your hands offa me!" I shoved him backward with all the force I could muster, and stuck my tongue out at him defiantly. "I'm not here for **you** clowns."

"I like your attitude, doll. I think I may have a better use for that tongue of yours.." He approached me again, this time with a dangerous look in his eyes, and I backed away quickly. Even if he were here, how could I be sure he would protect me? Maybe he'd enjoy watching me be tortured by these psychotic morons.. The thought terrified me and I instantly froze in my place.

"You. I'm not sure.. nooo.. I'm not sure who you think you are. I no, no, I certainly wouldn't want to be you right now." Joker emerged from the shadows in an almost snake-like matter, hands placed together in front of his chest. "One more step.. and.. I'll rip your goddamn arms off."

"Uh, Mr. Joker, sir! I didn't know.." The tall clown stammered, and saluted the joker hastily. "I didn't know she was yours, boss."

"I never said I was his! I just ain't **yours**, you get it? Now get outta my sight!" I found my voice again and screamed at him, stomping my heel on his toes. The Joker laughed uproariously at his misfortune as he limped off away from us, exiting the building. There was no way I was letting some two-bit criminal run me out of here! Not after all I've done to secure my place..

"Harley!" He exclaimed with a crooked smile, taking steps to close the gap between us. "I'm _so _glad you decided to join my little.. group here. It just wasn't complete without someone with your.. expertise."

I felt his hands on my waist as he forcefully pulled me into his arms. He moved his hand up to my throat, holding a small blade against it, and the steel was shockingly cold.

But his hands on me..

It was so distracting. I've never felt such electricity in my life.

"You've come alone.. yes? I wouldn't want you to do anything which would jeopardize your life.." He exhaled and his breath, his scent, was intoxicating. I never wanted to leave his arms.


	12. Watch N' Learn

Notes: Thanks so much for reading! I apologize for the wait. This is my favorite chapter so far! I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do. Enjoy!

-..continued-

"I.. I'm alone, Mr. J. I promise you!" I stayed perfectly still, both afraid of the blade against my neck and unwilling to leave his arms just yet. The fear is exhilarating and almost.. exciting. I could feel a different facet of my personality rising to the surface. Someone who experienced real pleasure at the idea of danger.. or the promise of it.

"Good girl. Now Haaaarley.." He removed his hand from my waist and pulled the knife away from my throat, then threw it at one of his minions. The man dodged it, barely escaping certain death. "I want you to come with me, dear."

"Where are we going..?" It was merely a squeak. I couldn't focus. His hands..

"You don't trust me?" He feigned a look of hurt and shook his head violently, laughing under his breath. "Tsssk, tssssk.." It was less of a sound and more like a hiss, the sound echoed after him as he walked briskly ahead of me.

_Baby I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer. On the warpath 'cause I love you just a little too much. I love you just a little too much._

I was a little hesitant, so stayed put for a moment, which caused him to audibly groin, stomp toward me and eagerly take my hand in his. Before I could appreciate the special moment between us, he was _literally_ pulling me down the hall with all the force he could muster.

We walked into a fair sized room which was changed from the main display area of the toy store into a sort of hall. Men were scattered throughout, all in various clown uniforms but some were also outfitted in their orange Arkham prison garb. A large throne was placed near the back of the room, which was covered in a purple velvet-like material, and clearly meant for Mr. J alone. The Ace of Knaves.

He released my hand and I became swept up in the group of inmates, criminals, trash.. my company. Most of them simply ignored my presence, but one of them was out for blood. One who clearly hadn't quite proved his worth just yet.. He grabbed my headpiece and whipped my head around to face him, spitting on me just as my eyes met his. "Who the hell do you think you are, princess?" He pulled my body closer to his and removed a handgun from the holster around his leg, placing it against my temple. "Did you wander into the wrong room, darling? Or are you here for our.. entertainment?" He licked his lips, and took a whiff of my hair.

"Listen, buddy! I don't know who the fuck **you** think you are, but it would be wise of you to get your goddamn mitts offa me before** I** cut them off!" I tried not to squirm too much, fearful of his trigger finger, but held my ground all the same. Stupid hillbilly..

"We've got a live one, fellas!" He called out to his fellow comrades, hoping for them to react in favor of his new found toy. The majority of the men cheered loudly, cat called and requested my murder. It reminded me a lot of Arkham prison riots, so I figured I could hold my own.. at least for a while. I wasn't sure J was going to step in to help.

"Well, what do we have here, boooys? Is that any way to treat our guest of honor?" The Joker rose from his seat and the men parted like waves at the sight of him, immediately quieting down to less than a hush. The idiot dropped me on my ass, and took a few steps backward, no doubt bracing for the very worst. I pushed myself off of the ground, brushed off my clothing and headed toward my savior. "Harley, Harley, Harley.. Are you alriiight? Did this uneducated ingrate hurt you?" He reached out and patted the top of my head as though I were his pet, and continued toward the man.

"Don't you know.. only **I'm** allowed to do that?" He launched his foot at the inmate, kicking him in the shin with his switchblade-embedded shoe. The man fell to his knees like a ton of bricks and cried out in agony, while a few other clowns grabbed his arms and dragged him in the direction of the throne. J followed the men and took a seat, motioning for me to follow him.

I practically skipped over to him, much like an obedient pet, and placed myself at his side.

"Come sit with Mr. Joker.." He patted his lap, and I eagerly launched myself onto him. To be so close to him.. I'm losing it.

"Now, what are we going to do about him? I think it would be wiiise for you to decide.." The inmates once again began to shout, running their mouths about what they believed to be the right punishment. The criminal argued back to them, struggling against the men holding him against his will. "Look, Harley.. he's practically _dying_ to know your answer."


	13. Big Bad Wolf

_Notes: Here is the finished chapter! I kept it as tame as possible and tried to keep their personalities intact at the same time. Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think._

**-Start-**

I've never had a man's life in my hands before.. I never really wanted to, either. But the power is intoxicating.. and the chanting is mesmerizing. They all want me to do it. Can I live with myself? Seems like a silly question to ask after doing everything in my power to be with a known and feared serial killer. I would have to do it eventually. If I was to say no now, he'll simply kick me aside right away.

I'm afraid to risk his.. rejection.

Another girl would be able to do it. He'll find another Bonnie to his Clyde.

_Don't be a chicken, Harl._

"I think you need to know what the sentence is for placing your hands on the merchandise!" I thrust my finger toward him, and rose reluctantly from J's lap. "And this ought to be a lesson for the rest of you!"

Joker placed a mallet in my hands and I swung it behind me, hitting the man with all the force I could muster. Admittedly, it wasn't much.. but I did my very best. He flew back several feet into a mob of masked men, and they ended the job I began with pleasure. Screams echoed through the room, piercing my ears. I felt a surge of blood rush into my face as my ears began to ring, and I fell to my knees with a quiet shudder and a loud thud from my hammer. I tried to stop the vomit which was rising in my throat, burning me, threatening to escape me at any moment. A cold hand touched my face, pulling my chin away from the floor. He feverishly placed a rough, dry kiss on my lips, so quickly that I wasn't sure it had really happened. As he rose from me, and walked briskly toward the murder of clowns, I tasted fresh blood on my tongue.

It was real. I had done the unthinkable. And still I felt like the luckiest girl alive.

**-Flash Forward-**

His hands searched my body roughly and clumsily, as though he had never been with someone before. Not that I was surprised.. but he trusts me enough.. to do something so intimate. We were naked with our bodies entwined, and we took turns planting kisses on parts of the other. His gentle kiss on my neck gradually became rougher, more violent, and painful. But the intensity created the perfect atmosphere for us.. it wasn't perfect, it was damaged. Exactly right.

I tried to move my body over his, but he held me down with my wrists and placed his entire weight on top of me. I was trapped. Pinned down by a murderous clown.. my murderous clown. I struggled for a moment, moving my legs out of under his and then propping myself on my knees at the head of the bed. He let a sigh of dissatisfaction escape his lips and then a smile crept unto his face. I hurriedly pushed my body against the makeshift headboard, bracing for some form of attack from him. He slid his long, cold fingers around my throat and put just enough pressure that breathing became a chore. His weathered mouth found mine again and plunged deep, filling my mouth with his slithering tongue. I returned his kiss with as much force and tried in vain to remove his hands from my throat. He pressed harder and harder and my lips moved slower and slower.. everything was turning black around me.. the world was spinning out of control. With one last force I let out a soft gasp which was luckily enough for him to finally remove his hands from me. He nearly appeared to be concerned for a moment, and then quickly planted small pecks all over the region of my face, beginning and ending with my neck.

It was plain to see that he was trying to be gentle with me, and perhaps was even afraid of breaking his new found toy. I found the idea to be rather endearing and even sweet, considering the kind of monster he is. My monster.

I caught my breath again and reached for the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me. His cold, scarred flesh felt foreign against my own - unlike any surface I had ever felt before, leaving me to wonder if he is truly human at all. I laughed for a moment, picturing my face after all of our kissing, knowing that I would look hilarious after all was said and done. Joker took my laugh as a challenge and things became intensified after that moment.

"This is exactly right.." I whispered into his ear, as he ran his nails against my back. "I'm the happiest girl in the world."

**-Morning-**

I awoke to the sound of the shower running and a man peering at me through the crack of an open door. I rushed to pull the covers up and around my body, although he had already seen most of me, and raced toward the door screaming. He ran away awfully fast considering his size, and I headed for the bathroom to check on J and also to examine what damage had been done. He was standing at the sink before a damaged mirror, looking closely at the scars on his face. The paint was completely gone which was a new sight for me, so I stared for a moment to take it all in.

"Excuuuse me, Harley.. Don't you ever knock?" He rushed at me, forcing me to stumble backward and close the door with my body. I was closed in with him, someone who clearly was not a morning person. "I'm.. sorry, J." I reached my hand out and touched his scars lightly, causing him to flinch against my finger tips. "They're beautiful, you know?" He took my hand and threw it back at me, then headed for the shower. I stood against the door for a moment, deep in thought. I noticed for the first time all the bruises which littered my body, as well as cuts, scratches and bite marks. It's difficult to notice pain in the heat of the moment.. difficult to notice anything but him.

"HAAARLEY!" His voice wailed from inside the shower, beckoning me to join him. "I.. I'm coming, Mr. J!"


End file.
